closinglogogroupfandomcom-20200216-history
Fox Television Studios/Summary
Logo description by Matt Williams, James Stanley Barr, Nicholas Aczel, and D.L. Chandell Logo captures by snelfu, Eric S., and Derrick Anderson Editions by V of Doom and Curiousgeorge60 Background: Fox Television Studios was the network television division of 20th Century Fox Television, Inc., that was formed in 1997 by News Corporation (now "21st Century Fox Inc."). On August 20, 2014, the Fox Television Group merged Fox 21 and Fox Television Studios into the current Fox 21 Television Studios. (May 19, 1998-December 4, 2014) Nickname: "Dark CGI Searchlights", "Lightning Tower" Logo: We see the standard Fox structure, this time reading "FOX TELEVISION STUDIOS". However, all is not well. The searchlights have turned off, the normally clear sky is gone, and a thunderstorm is brewing overhead. A bolt of lightning crashes down on the tower, thus turning on the searchlights. The News Corp. byline is still intact. Trivia: The background of this logo is based on the 1994 logo of Fox Lab minus the two electric beams. Variants: * This logo is seen for a split-second at the beginning of the Foxstar Productions logo in 2000. * In 2008, the logo was given a more "enhanced" look, with the effects looking more realistic especially the background, but the byline is now in all caps, and in a cheaper-looking Times font. * Sometimes, the logo is bylineless, but due to the News Corp. split, this was always the case in 2013-14. * On Return to the Batcave: The Misadventures of Adam and Burt and seasons 1-4 of Soul Food: The Series on DVD, a shortened version is used. * A longer version exists. Here, the darkened Fox Television Studios tower slowly turns and zooms in a bit with lightning in the background. The logo then continues as normal, staying on a few seconds with more searchlight animation and extended fanfare. * On the infamous Home Alone 4, the logo is in widescreen and starts normally, but also has the extended theme (in a lower pitched) and more searchlight animation (but not as much of it compared to the extended version from The Night of the Headless Horseman). * Empire of Dreams: The Story of the "Star Wars" Trilogy has a slightly cropped version of the logo. The ending theme plays over it and it appears before the Lucasfilm logo. FX/SFX: The stormy sky, the lightning, and the searchlights turning on. This was done by Flip Your Lid Animation. Music/Sounds: The final 4 notes of the long version of the Fox fanfare, or the shortened 1997 or 2008 20th Century Fox Television fanfare, accompanied by sounds of thunder. Music/Sounds Variants: *In some cases, it's the closing theme of the show or none. *The long version has thunder and an extended short version of the Fox fanfare. *On the 2013-2014 seasons of White collar, The season 2 episodes of Maron, An VH1 airing of Drumline: A New Beat, And an show called sirens have The final 4 notes of the 1997 20th century fox fanfare, Accompanied by a Different Thunder sound effect. *On The A&E series The glades, ''it uses a slighty modified version of last 4 notes of the 2007 20th century fox television jingle. This was used from 2010 to 2013. Music/Sounds Variant: On ''Olive, the Other Reindeer and some syndicated airings of Malcolm in the Middle, the final note of the 1997 TCFTV logo theme is played. Availability: Common. First appeared on the 1998 TV movie Gargantua. Appears on The Glades, Burn Notice, White Collar, the short-lived The Good Guys, Maron, and Saving Grace. Can also be seen on most comedies that Fox produced like The Hughleys and Malcolm in the Middle. Survives on DVD releases of The Shield. Some shows on Fox Sports Net also used this logo. Some reruns of shows like The Hughleys on TV One and Malcolm in the Middle on IFC and TeenNick have this logo replaced with the 20th Television logo; though the logo would plaster this logo on some episodes of The Hughleys. It was also seen on The Girls Next Door on E! The long version so far was only seen on Night of the Headless Horseman. Nick's print of Olive the Other Reindeer also plasters it with 20th Television, while Cartoon Network's print didn't show any Fox logo. Reruns of Malcolm in the Middle on Comedy Central UK plasters this with the 2013 bylineless 20th Century Fox Television logo, whilst some episodes from later in the series run retain this logo. However, on Netflix prints of Malcolm in the Middle, this logo is plastered by the 2013 bylineless 20th Century Fox Television logo on the entire series. Other Category:21st Century Fox, Inc. Category:20th Century Fox Category:Television Category:Fox Entertainment Group